


Crazy in Love

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Dark Peter, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter joined a gang named the Silver Foxes when he was 16. Now he's hardened quite a bit when Tony Stark, a newly divorced man, takes a liking to Peter, things get. . . complicated.A.k.a the gang AU no one asked for it wanted.





	1. Origin

**Author's Note:**

> This is all origin story in this chapter. We won't meet Tony for a couple chapters. Enjoy and please leave comments to help me improve!

A few months after Uncle Ben had died and his funeral Aunt May had began to work longer hours at the hospital. Before, Uncle Ben has always brought in enough money to support them with May's normal income but now a days, well, she had to work a lot more than usual. Peter found himself home alone a lot more often.

Everything was going fine until one day, there was a knock on the door. Normally Peter wouldn't have bat an eye and asked who it was, but something felt off about it so he tried to ignore it. Then there was another knock, it was louder and harder. Now Peter was scared.

“W-who is it?” Peter asked nervously. 

“Open up.” was the knocker’s response. The voice was gruff and dangerous sounding. 

After a little more knocking, Peter squished down his nerves and went towards the door.

Standing behind it was a tough looking man with a scar on his left cheek going all the way down and under his chin. He pushed his way in and began looking around. 

Now, Peter probably should've been scared out of his mind but something about the way this man had forced his way into his home and was acting as if he owned the place just made him angry.

“And who the hell are you?” Peter asked through gritted teeth. 

“I'm a friend of your uncle from, uh, work I guess. My name's JoJo. He probably hasn't mentioned me. He said he didn't want you two to have any part of this.” The man, John, sighed and shook his head. “Well, circumstances are different now.”

“What are you talking about?” Peter asked. He was beyond confused now. Uncle Ben had never mentioned anyone named JoJo from work.

“Well, by 'work’ I mean the Silver Foxes. He was our . . . well not leader, but he was damn close if you ask me.” he lightly shook his head and stared into space sadly.

“The Silver Foxes?” Peter thought aloud. He had heard the name before, he just couldn't quite place it. Then it hit him. “You mean that gang? The one that basically controls all the illegal parts of Queens?” Peter asked incredulously. “You expect me to believe that Uncle Ben would be apart of that?!” 

That only seemed to make JoJo angry. “Yeah, kid, I do. He helped us Foxes quite a lot. He was respected and helped a lot of people out of trouble.”

“Well that doesn't make any sense. How does a person in a gang, help people?”

“Look, it doesn't matter.” JoJo sighed, “What matters is the reason that I'm here. I need you to come with me and join the Silver Foxes.”

“And why the hell would I ever do that?!” 

“Because your uncle played a vital role in the Foxes. He kept the peace and now that he's gone, we need someone else before we fall apart.”

“Why would that be me? I didn't even know about his activities before now. How could I be any help?” None of this was making sense to Peter.

“You're his nephew.” JoJo shrugged. He seemed to understand that this wasn't the best idea. “ Ok, fine. To tell you the truth, we're desperate. I'm desperate and if you can help, even in the slightest, we need you.”

Peter pondered that for a moment. On one hand 'Hell no he wasn't helping an illegal gang do more illegal things’ but on the other hand . . This was a part of his uncle that he could hold on to. Sure he had May but it wasn't the same.

“-id. Kid? You good?” JoJo had walked over to him and started to shake him lightly. “You seemed out of it for a good minute.”

He must've been lost in thought. “If I did agree, which I'm not saying I am, what would I have to do?” Peter asked.

JoJo smiled. “ If you're in, I need to know before I go telling you things. So, Peter Parker, would you like to join the Silver Foxes?”

Peter took a deep breath and decided. “Aunt May is going to kill me.” And with that he shook hands with JoJo and they began discussing.

~~~~


	2. It's time to begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter begins learning the rules of the Silver Foxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters are so short. I'll write more later. For now, enjoy and comments are love!

Peter left with JoJo in his car. It was nice. It was a black 1969 Maserati Ghibli. Peter didn't know much about cars but JoJo explained everything about it in detail. It was “his baby”.

The ride was surprisingly short. The Foxes hangout was a place called The Green Sea.

It looked like, well, it looked like a normal bar. The paint on the walls was chipped and rotting, so it wasn't great. It smelled of booze and drugs. There was poker (cliche), pool, and a bar.

The Foxes were much better than Peter expected. Not everyone looked as thuggish as he thought they would be. There are alot of people that looked like someone he'd see at school. 

There was a Hawaiian guy who looked like he was Peter's age and he was talking to a dark skinned girl who looked a little more mature. They seemed to be friends and that eased Peter's nerves a bit.

He was worried he'd be stuck in this illegal gang with a bunch of big, scared people that looked like they could kill him with their pinkies.

“So, anyways, the process to join isn't all that painful. Normally we'd have you take turns having us beat you or to knock over a corner store but your a special case.” JoJo was explaining.

“How so?” Peter asked. Don't get him wrong, he's certainly glad that he doesn't have to rob someone or get beat up, but he's curious.

“You were blessed in, seeing as your uncle was a Fox. You don't have to go through initiation it anything, you just gotta learn the rules.” Peter waited for explanation for what the rules were but JoJo didn't keep talking.

Slightly irritated, Peter asked “What are they?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't know. My mistake.  
There's rule number one: Never harm another Fox, which is a given.  
Rule two: Never let a Fox go into battle alone.  
Rule three: You are a Fox, no matter where you are. Really all that means is don't deny being a Fox, it's disrespectful.  
Rule four: If you're doing something big that'll effect all Foxes, tell the boss or someone close. Your uncle used to be ‘someone close’ but now it's just the boss and that asshole Greg. Stay away from Greg. He hated your uncle and I'm willing to bet he'll hate you too.” JoJo got an evil look in his eye when he talked about Greg. It sent a shiver down Peter's spine.

“Lastly, you've gotta get a tattoo. Same one as everyone else. You can put it where you want and add to it. It doesn't matter as long as the actual Silver Fox is on you in permanent ink.” JoJo smiled. “That's everything. Any questions?”

“I have to get a tattoo?!” You didn't tell me that!” Peter exclaimed. A little too loudly, apparently, because now some people were staring. Among those people were Hawaiian guy and the girl, the were snickering. ‘Great first impression, Peter.’ he thought to himself. But no one said anything about a tattoo.

“Yeah, everyone's got one.” JoJo pulled down the collar of his shirt. On his collar bone had a plain silver fox with that name JoJo written in bold on the tail.

 

“Woah.” It wasn't much but Peter thought it was the coolest thing he's ever seen. “That's amazing!” 

JoJo snorted a laugh. “No it ain't. What's really cool it's the one that covers my back. I'll see you sometime but right now we need to get your finger measured.”

“What? Why?”

“Well you're Fox royalty. We've got to get you married to a-”

Peter cut him off by screaming, loudly. “What do you mean married?!” This time now than half of the people in the Green Sea were staring at him. 

JoJo grinned widely, “I'm just teasing. It's kind of like the tattoo. Don't take it off. It's a sign of loyalty. Now let's get you measured.” 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to post the picture of the tattoo but it wouldn't work. If any one knows how to do that, it would be much appreciated if you could tell me. 
> 
> Remember, comments are love!


	3. Rewriting

So I originally planned this to be a Mob Boss AU instead of a gang one but I didn't have enough information to write it so I changed it a little to something I know more about ( don't ask me why I know about gang activity ). I'm going to rewrite the previous 2 chapters with everything basically the same just instead of a gang it's a Mob. That's all, sorry is you've been waiting for a new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, comments are much appreciated. Thanks for reading to the end!


End file.
